Talk:Star Wars Canonical Saga/@comment-4397375-20200205203325
Others fans could put in ideas for the Knights of the Old Republic TV series and Exar Kun is a jedi brought back in the canon who becomes a sith lord. He's killed by the jedi master who trained him. Maybe on the Knights of the Old Republic shows the known sith lords Darth Caldoth, Darth Krall, Darth Atrius and Darth Krist-Ov are defeated by jedi knights. This is when Darth Atrius and Darth Krist-Ov were killed and Darth Krall and Darth Caldoth are dead. There is to be the Rian Johnson film trilogy with Daisy Ridley. There could be Knights of the Old Republic TV series on some seasons and other sith lords could be arrested or killed that were Darth Crawl, Darth Coldoth, Viceroy Exim Panshard, Presence and the Unidentified sith witch along with sith lords from the Knights of the Old Republic games with jedi from the games who never were in love. Others fans could put in ideas for the Knights of the Old Republic TV series and Exar Kun is a jedi brought back in the canon who becomes a sith lord. He's killed by the jedi master who trained him. Maybe on the Knights of the Old Republic shows the known sith lords Darth Caldoth, Darth Krall, Darth Atrius and Darth Krist-Ov are defeated by jedi knights. This is when Darth Atrius and Darth Krist-Ov were killed and Darth Krall and Darth Caldoth are dead. There is to be the Rian Johnson film trilogy with Daisy Ridley. There could be Knights of the Old Republic TV series on some seasons and other sith lords could be arrested or killed that were Darth Crawl, Darth Coldoth, Viceroy Exim Panshard, Presence and the Unidentified sith witch along with sith lords from the Knights of the Old Republic games with jedi from the games who never were in love. I have my ideas in for the Yoda backstory movie and TV show to tace place before the movie. Let's hope Kevin Feige goes with those ideas as he's to be producer. There are comments if anyone starts any of this work for a living. The Disney Company could hire various writers. The Kevin Feige Star Wars film should be the Yoda backstory. There should be a Yoda TV series that's prequel to the Yoda backstory movie. The same with Jedi Rebellion as the Mace Windu TV series should be what leads into Jedi Rebellion. There are various writers, directors and producers out there. It looks like Rian Johnson's trilogy is the sequel to the sequel trilogy. Maybe instead of a Knights of Ren movie there should be Knights of Ren episodes of the New Republic series. There should be a New Republic animated series. Part 1 of a trilogy should be the Yoda back story and part 2 is with more jedi eliminated and part 3 is just before the New Republic Series and pre Knights of Ren. There should be Ahsoka Tano teaming with Dr. Aphra and Boba Fett in redemptition. JJ Abrams should be involved in back story movies to the prequel trilogy or other wise New Republic animated TV series. https://rollingout.com/2019/06/13/samuel-l-jackson-wants-a-mace-windu-come-back-in-star-wars/ There are backstory films with in the years of the Galactic Republic proposed. They should come on the years of the Marvel Cinematic Universe crossovers if the Rian Johnson trilogy gets cancelled otherwise in the early 2020's. There could be ideas put in for the Old republic TV series. Maybe books and comics based on the Game of Thrones Crew Trilogy. There should before those Galactic Republic films be a Yoda backstory and a movie in between the prequel trilogy and original trilogy and then an Ahsoka Tano post original trilogy movie with a post sequel trilogy ending. Those movies should be done first. Fans could write in ideas for those backstory movies and TV shows. I put in the ideas for the Darth Bane miniseries. Maybe the first episode of the Yoda series should be him starting to become a jedi and others to be afer the Hard Republic movies in the timeline.